Helping Hands
by KSAmbers
Summary: Edward's unsatisfied sexual desires begin to pose a real threat to Emmett and Jasper's mates. After Jasper senses Edward's mounting frustration, the two decide to take a different approach to keep their family together. Slash, Em/E/Jas. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: All characters and references to Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. And I'm pretty sure she'd never make them do the things that I am going to. ; )

**Summary**: Edward's unsatisfied sexual desires begin to pose a real threat to Emmett and Jasper's mates. After Jasper senses Edward's mounting frustration, the two decide to take a different approach to keep their family together. Slash, Em/E/Jas. One-shot.

**AN**: This is PB (Pre-Bella) or even no Bella if you prefer...

* * *

"He's becoming more frustrated and out of control," Jasper commented lowly, watching Edward dash from the house and into the surrounding forest.

Emmett shook his head regretfully. He didn't want to ask, or better yet, demand, that Edward leave, but it was becoming increasingly apparent that that was the way things were headed if they didn't do something soon.

"He's part of this family, Jas," he replied, saying all he was thinking with just one simple sentence.

Jasper frowned, feeling the emotions coming from his normally jovial brother. Tensions were running high and something needed to be done about it, and quickly.

"I know that and I don't want him to leave either, Emmett," Jasper said, making it crystal clear that he wanted Edward to stay. He cared for all of them very deeply. He wouldn't want any one of them to have to leave.

"So what do we do?" Emmett asked, his tone bleak. He didn't really see any other way they could handle the situation. If they allowed him to stay and Edward lost control, it would have dire consequences for all involved. If they made him leave, it would irrevocably change their family dynamic as well. It was a lose-lose situation in Emmett's eyes.

"Well, I've given it a lot of thought, and I've only come to one alternative," Jasper replied hesitantly. He studied the male vampire before him, wondering what his reaction might be. He realized it could very well be a violent one. Though being an empath allowed him some insight into others, he wasn't sure what the reasons behind emotions were. He'd felt Emmett's lust – more times than he could count – but who or what it was directed at during those times, was another story entirely...unless of course Rose was already moaning, then it was pretty obvious.

"Care to clue me in?" Emmett prodded, watching a myriad of expressions pass over Jasper's face. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what was causing all of them.

"Keep an open mind," Jasper started, giving Emmett a warning look.

"Alright. Mind. Open. Gotcha," Emmett agreed, more curious now.

"What if _we_ took care of Edward's problem?" Jasper blurted out, deciding that a direct approach would be the best with Emmett, so there could be no misunderstanding in what he meant.

"What?"

Or not.

"What if we took care of him _sexually_," Jasper elaborated, surprised that he needed to at all. He had thought he was being pretty damn clear.

Emmett didn't respond, he simply blinked and stared at Jasper. His emotions were shock and...a little...lust?

"Emmett?" Jasper asked cautiously, just in case.

"You mean...we would do _that_ with..._Edward_?" Emmett choked out.

"Yes. I mean, we could just take care of him manually, I suppose," Jasper said, furrowing his brows as he thought it over further. He hadn't thought out the details of the plan, but he wasn't sure manual stimulation would be enough. It would most likely satisfy Edward at first, but over time it probably wouldn't. Orally would mostly likely be the best solution to that problem...once they bridged the first time awkwardness.

"A hand-job? You want us to give Edward hand-jobs?" Emmett asked, eyebrows raised high.

"That, and probably some oral will be needed later on," Jasper added after his silent conclusion.

Emmett snorted, trying to contain his nervous laughter to no avail. Eventually, he couldn't hold it in and began laughing heartily. His hands gripped his knees as he bent over at the waist while he tried to compose himself.

Jasper thought his pose was quite fitting, actually; Emmett had a rather nice ass to stare at. The thought was shocking, he'd never really considered it before. He brushed it off as a side effect of what they were discussing.

"So let me get this straight," Emmett gasped as his laughter died down. "You want us, me and you, to give Edward hand-jobs and blow-jobs so that he won't try to jump our mates? Is that right?"

"Yes."

Emmett's expression slowly became serious as he truly thought it over. He couldn't believe he was considering this, he didn't roll that way – or did he? It was unsettling that the thought of having Edward that way was arousing to him. But he wasn't gay...how could that be?

"Jas, um, I'm not gay," Emmett blurted out.

"I know that, Emmett. Neither am I," Jasper replied, with a roll of his eyes.

"So then... Why is the thought arousing me?" Emmett whispered, his voice soft and vulnerable.

"It's arousing to me, too. I think it's simply our need to fix the problem and our aversion to seeing Edward leave the family that is causing that reaction – it helps with the plan though, I suppose," Jasper explained with a shrug, completely unconcerned.

"Yeah, I guess," Emmett replied, stunned. "We're really gonna do this then? When and what about Edward's reaction...will _he_ be up for this?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to approach him as soon as possible," Jasper said, remembering the extreme feelings that were emanating from Edward earlier. "He's close to losing control."

"Now?"

"As good a time as any since the girls went shopping," Jasper nodded, jumping onto the porch railing and pausing. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Emmett grunted, following Jasper off the porch and into the forest.

It didn't take them long to find Edward by tracking his scent. They were quite attuned to it, the same as with all the other Cullen members.

Edward was sitting at the base of a large evergreen tree, his head in his hands and his knees withdrawn up into his chest. He startled at their arrival – which wasn't normal for a mind-reader.

"Hey. What are you two doing out here?" Edward questioned, watching Emmett stare wide-eyed at him and trying to delve into his head to figure out why. He was reciting a Brittney Spears song like poetry – that couldn't be a good sign. Jasper stepped closer than Emmett, but his steps were cautious and calculated. When Edward attempted to probe Jasper's mind, he ended up reliving his last hunt in vivid detail. What was going on with them?

"We came to talk to you," Jasper drawled, inching closer. Edward noticed his movement and inclined his head curiously to the side.

"About what?" Edward asked, still coming up empty handed at picking their thoughts from their heads.

"About the fact that you were moments away from attacking one of the girls earlier," Jasper said, laying it all out there in the open.

Edward flinched and hung his head in shame.

"It's not your fault, Edward. What you are feeling...it's understandable. Any male vampire who has been alone and a virgin for as long as you have, would feel the same way eventually," Jasper tried to console him. He meant every word; he understood...but he couldn't let it continue on. Something had to give. Either they did this, or Edward had to leave.

"I'm so sorry," Edward whispered shamefully. "I promise you I would never let it get that far – I'd force myself to leave first."

"Don't be sorry!" Emmett exclaimed, moving closer. "Rose is hot, and so is Alice – we get it, man."

"I don't think you do," Edward growled lowly, causing Jasper to raise an eyebrow.

"We do. We know you need relief," Jasper said, after Emmett nodded his approval to move forward with their plan.

Edward chuckled, but it was strangled. He needed relief alright – but his own hand wasn't cutting it anymore. He had tried, over and over again, but masturbating wasn't decreasing his need to feel someone's touch other than his own.

"We're here to help you with that," Emmett stated resolutely.

Edward's head snapped around to look at Emmett, catching small tidbits in his mind before he once again began reciting that god-awful song.

"You want to...," Edward trailed off in shock. It couldn't be what he saw, he had to have misunderstood his thoughts.

"We want to help you find relief. _Sexual_ relief," Jasper explained, his voice unfaltering.

Edward gasped, his head twisting back and forth. First to look at Jasper and then to look at Emmett. Back and forth, back and forth.

"You can't be serious?" was all he managed to choke out before he felt Jasper settle down on the ground beside him. His head turned to the left, staring into Jasper's very calm, collected and warm topaz eyes. They were comforting to simply gaze at; everything about Jasper was that way.

"Very serious," Jasper stated undeterred, moving his hand onto Edward's knee and pushing down; forcing Edward to uncurl his legs and stretch them out in front of him.

Edward glanced down at Jasper's hand and then back up into his eyes. He felt Jasper's hand move up to his thigh and squeeze gently. He held stock still. This couldn't be happening...and yet, he was becoming aroused at his touch. What did that mean? Is he...gay?

"You're not gay, Edward, if that is what you are thinking," Jasper answered his unspoken thought. "And neither are Emmett or myself."

"Then why...why are you doing this?" Edward asked, closing his eyes as Emmett settled down on his other side and began to mirror Jasper's motions on his other thigh.

"Because we love you, and if this problem isn't solved, we'll all lose you. The thought is unbearable to both of us," Jasper whispered, staring into Edward's now hooded eyes. His hand skimmed up further, beginning to trace the outline of Edward's cock lightly over the denim.

Edward groaned and leaned his head back against the tree before looking down at Jasper and Emmett's hands. Emmett was lightly rubbing over his balls, while Jasper continued to trace around his marble cock – which was hardening even further beneath the rigid denim.

He'd never felt anyone touch him this way, it was..._so good._ He didn't want them to stop and found, surprisingly, he hoped they would be willing to go further. His question was answered when he felt Emmett pop the button open and Jasper unzip the zipper.

"Just feel, Edward. Don't think. Just feel and let us take care of you," Jasper whispered into his ear before nipping at it, making Edward shudder and growl.

Emmett opened up Edward's jeans as much as possible in their current position and pulled his cock from his boxers. Edward tensed up immediately.

Jasper, sensing his tension, covered Edward's lips with his own to distract him. Edward responded to the kiss ever so slowly, his lips moving tentatively and unsure against Jasper's more experienced ones. Jasper's tongue flickered along his bottom lip, before pressing insistently between them to part them. Edward groaned and opened to him, letting Jasper's tongue in and sweeping his own into and against Jasper's mouth.

Emmett began stroking Edward's cock, watching as tiny beads of venom oozed from the tip. He gathered the moisture and drew it down his length, increasing the pace of his strokes steadily. Edward's hips began to rock slightly up into Emmett's hand as Jasper continued to explore every part of Edward's soft mouth.

The sight was arousing Emmett, and he felt his own cock hardening quickly. Leaning forward he began placing kisses to Edward's neck and sharp jawline, causing Edward's hips to thrust more forcefully than before.

With one hand on Edward's cock, stroking, and his lips pressed to Edward's neck, Emmett reached down and quickly undid his own pants. He gripped his own cock and began stroking in time to his strokes on Edward.

Jasper pulled back and looked down, watching Emmett stroking both cocks expertly. He groaned and adjusted himself, before he too, undid his pants and pulled out his cock. However, when he went to stroke himself, Edward's hand stopped him abruptly.

Jasper looked at Edward questioningly for a moment, but was no longer confused as Edward's hand tentatively wrapped around his girth. Jasper moaned, his lust beginning to swirl between the three of them in one continuous loop.

"I'm going to come soon," Edward gasped in warning, his hips jerking rapidly upward into Emmett's large hand and deliciously tight grip.

"Fuck," Emmett grunted, his own strokes becoming more intense as his orgasm approached rapidly in response to Edward's words.

"Faster, Edward," Jasper grunted, his hand reaching down to help guide Edward's inexperienced one.

"Oh...oh yes, I'm...I'm..._I'm coming!_" Edward yelled, his hips losing all rhythm as he chased the sensations tingling throughout this body. His cock throbbed and his balls clenched as long spurts of milky venom came from the tip and coated Emmett's hand almost completely.

"_Edward!_" Emmett grunted, his own cock spurting his venomous cum onto his other hand just moments after he felt the first drop of Edward's land on his skin.

Jasper began growling. The smell of their fresh cum invading his senses as he lost all thought and fucked Edward's fist faster. "_Edward, yes!" _

Jasper's cock swelled and then convulsed, thick ribbons of his cum shooting out and coating Edward and his intimately entwined hands as he moaned in pleasure.

All three sighed in relief as the intensity of their orgasms subsided.

"So...," Emmett said, clearing his throat. The awkwardness was thick and heavy in the air.

"So...," Edward mimicked, studying Emmett and Jasper's cum covered cocks and hands in awe and disbelief. "Uh...thank you?"

"It was our pleasure," Emmett and Jasper replied together, chuckling immediately at their joke.

Edward smiled and chuckled along with them, breaking the rather awkward moment. The tension for once had completely dissipated from his body and he found himself feeling...content. _Finally_.

Emmett and Jasper smiled at him. It was all going to be okay, their plan had worked better than they had hoped.

There was one small problem, however.

They had forgotten one key element in their hasty plan to help Edward...

Jasper's phone rang loudly from the pocket of his pants.

"Oh shit," Jasper gasped in horror.

...the girl's reactions.

* * *

**AN**: Alice's call was a little late there... Do you think it's because she saw what would happen and let it? ...or... Do you think it's because she was too caught up with shopping and didn't see what was happening until it was too late?

I'd really love to know what you thought if you have a moment. (edit: Anyone? Getting a lot of hits but the silence makes me think it's so bad no one knows what to say. =( Sorry if that's the case.)

Either way, Thanks for reading,

KS : )


End file.
